ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hard Boiled Heavies
and Tails facing the Hard Boiled Heavies.]] The , abbreviated as the "HBH", are a group that appears in Sonic Mania. They are a team of elite Egg-Robos created by Dr. Eggman. After being struck with the power of the Phantom Ruby, however, the Hard Boiled Heavies began displaying power that even Eggman could not have predicted. Concept and creation Christian Whitehead came up with the Hard Boiled Heavies after imagining Eggman entering a state of depression after Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles; instead of going after Sonic, he would merely lounge at home in his pajamas and that the abandoned Egg Robos would go "a little mad." After thinking about this concept, the term came into being. History .]] The Hard Boiled Heavies were originally a group of five elite Egg-Robos tasked with handling the hardest missions that their creator, Dr. Eggman, would have them perform. Upon reading a promising new energy source on Angel Island, the Hard Boiled Heavies were sent to investigate and retrieve this energy source, the Phantom Ruby.media:SMENG001.jpg Upon excavating the mysterious gemstone, the five Egg-Robos got transformed into more powerful forms when the gemstone caused time-space to warp around them. As a side effect to this newfound power however, the robots went insane. The Phantom Ruby transported the Hard Boiled Heavies, along with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, to the Green Hill Zone. After making their escape, the Hard Boiled Heavies planned to keep the Phantom Ruby for themselves. However, they soon met up with Eggman, who took the Phantom Ruby from them, leaving the Hard Boiled Heavies to take their leave. As the three heroes progressed onward, they would each encounter and defeat the different members of the Hard Boiled Heavies in specific areas: the Heavy Gunner in Studiopolis Zone; the Heavy Shinobi in Press Garden Zone; the Heavy Magician in Mirage Saloon Zone; and the Heavy Rider (Sonic and Tails only) and Heavy King (Knuckles only) in Lava Reef Zone. The Heavy King in particular made an attempt to steal the Master Emerald, but was stopped by Knuckles. When Sonic and co. got to the Titanic Monarch Zone, four of the Hard Boiled Heavies, now modified into Phantom Heavies, returned during the heroes' climatic fight with the Phantom Egg. Upon reaching the Egg Reverie Zone, the Heavy King, now modified into the Phantom King, tried to steal the Phantom Ruby and use it for himself, prompting Eggman to battle the Heavy King using his Klepto Mobile in an attempt to take the gemstone back. Sonic, having all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, transformed into Super Sonic and defeated both of the power-hungry monarchs however. With the Heavy King's defeat, the Hard Boiled Heavies seemingly ceased to exist, but their ultimate fate remains unknown. Theme song Trivia *The Hard Boiled Heavies are a similar group to the Robot Masters from the Mega Man series, as both groups are composed of robots created by an evil scientist and each of them are fought throughout the game, and are re-fought in the last area. *The Heavy Gunner is the only member of the Hard Boiled Heavies that serves as an Act 1 boss; all other members appear as Act 2 bosses. **The Heavy Gunner is also the only member of the Hard Boiled Heavies that is never hit in the boss fight; the first three times, they hit Egg-Robos, and the last time hits the Heavy Gunner's helicopter. *The Heavy King is the only member of the Hard Boiled Heavies who does not use "Hi-Spec Robo Go!" as his boss theme like the others, instead sharing "Havoc Prognosis" with the Weather Globe in Studiopolis Zone and Gachapandora in Metallic Madness Zone. Gallery Heavy King commanding his forces.jpg|The Hard Boiled Heavies in the opening animation of Sonic Mania. SMTR52.png|The Hard Boiled Heavies in the opening animation of Sonic Mania. HardBoiledHeaviesSilhouettes.jpg|A silhouette teaser of the Hard Boiled Heavies. Chara 05HBH.png|A silhouette teaser of the Hard Boiled Heavies. HBH.jpeg|Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies from the Sonic Mania manual SM PC DIGITAL MANUAL UK KING.png|Heavy King Heavy King Steam card.jpg|Heavy King SM PC DIGITAL MANUAL UK GUNNER.png|Heavy Gunner Heavy Gunner Steam card.jpg|Heavy Gunner HeavyGunner.jpg|Heavy Gunner SM PC DIGITAL MANUAL UK SHINOBI.png|Heavy Shinobi Heavy Shinobi Steam card.jpg|Heavy Shinobi SM PC DIGITAL MANUAL UK MAGICIAN.png|Heavy Magician Heavy Magician Steam card.jpg|Heavy Magician SM PC DIGITAL MANUAL UK RIDER.png|Heavy Rider and Jimmy Heavy Rider Steam card.jpg|Heavy Rider and Jimmy References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen